Hacia delante
by Ofuscadora
Summary: Kim y Shego corren por sus vidas. KiGo. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Disney blabla, Kim Possible y Shego blablabla, solo por amor y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Hacia delante.**

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer desde hace aproximadamente unos 128 segundos, justo cuando escuchó el ultimo aviso de seguridad de la alarma de autodestrucción. Los pasillos de la guarida de montaña del Dr. Drakken le parecen todos iguales y más a esa velocidad. Borrones grises y azules. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos a cruzado. Va tan rápido que los músculos de sus piernas arden, pero no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de eso, hace 124 segundos que el control de su cuerpo está en manos de su instinto de supervivencia y del subidón de adrenalina que experimentó un par de segundos antes de esos 124.

A unos 15 metros el camino se bifurca pero no relaja el sprint. No debe. Así que busca de reojo a su compañera de carrera y sin necesidad de preguntar, Shego grita " !Derecha!" y entonces se da cuenta del halo de luz verdoso que peligrosamente llamea en las manos de su archienemiga. Nota el calor que irradia, el espesor de la textura del plasma, el olor a ozono que desprende. En todo el tiempo que llevan peleando nunca lo había visto así, tan letal y fascinante. "Espera...¿letal y fascinante?".

Kim parpadea y se reprende por el hilo de su pensamiento. En este momento, en su cerebro hay varias voces a seguir, una le dice "¡Vamosvamosvamosvamos!" constantemente. Y otra, "No te preocupes por como estarás luego, lo importante es que estarás", otra "¡Nada es imposible para un Possible!" y esta suena como su padre. Otra grita cuando menos se lo espera dando ordenes como "¡Izquierda! !Salta!", "!Derecha! !Corre!", "¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más duro!" y así unas cuantas más, por eso le resulta perturbador que de vez en cuando una voz incontrolable dentro de su cabeza diga insinuante "¡Mmmh! ¡Letal y fascinante!". No tiene tiempo para eso, o al menos ahora no.

En la milésima de segundo que tarda en poner sus ideas otra vez en orden, ve como Shego se adelanta poco menos de un metro para justo desacelerar patinando y ganar la posición frente a la nueva galería. Ve como su cuerpo se tensa impetuoso, preparándose para descargar con furia la energía creada a partir de su mismo ser. "¡Magnífica!", vuelve a susurrar esa vocecita rebelde en su mente a la vez que otra grita "¡Para o te la llevas por delante!" y otra "!Sigue corriendo!" y esta, se da cuenta, no viene de su cabeza, si no de la mujer que tiene ante sí, que dibuja, hábil, media circunferencia perfecta con sus brazos, lanzando el plasma con fuerza, hacía delante. Por que en este preciso momento es todo siempre hacia delante.

Kim sigue corriendo, pasa al lado de Shego y solo tiene tiempo a escuchar como espira pesadamente el aire caliente de sus pulmones. Frente a ella hay un hueco grande de metal retorcido y fundido, aún humeante, donde antes había el viejo portón metálico de un hangar de mantenimiento exterior en desuso, y al final del hangar, la barandilla oxidada de unas escaleras de emergencia, y lo mejor, y sin duda lo peor también, un salto al vacío de 25 metros a la pared de roca del cañón justo delante suyo. Y esa voz autoritaria e inquisitiva le insta a ir más rápido, a calcular en un par de milisegundos todas las probabilidades posibles para realizar el salto perfecto. Y cuando las tiene, aumenta la velocidad, brinca sobre la barandilla y con todas sus fuerzas se impulsa hacia delante, hacia esa muralla roja de roca sedimentaria curtida por miles de años erosión.

Y por un instante, se permite un pequeño soplo de indulgencia. Se siente ligera. La adrenalina. El viento en su cara. El movimiento ágil que define su cuerpo, elegantemente arqueado. " Volar debe ser esto" piensa.

La gravedad la devuelven al mundo real. La única aceleración que empieza a notar es ya hacia abajo, entonces es cuando el plan de hace 146 segundos llega a su cenit. Se pone en posición, apunta y dispara.

El gancho de su comunicador de muñeca se dirige veloz a la formación montañosa delante suyo. Kim nota la casi imperceptible vibración que le avisa de que el garfio está sujeto con firmeza. Con habilidad aferra sus manos el extremo del cable, conocedora de que si no se agarra bien, la fuerza del tirón podría destrozarle el brazo. Y en ese momento, justo cuando otra vocecita le recuerda que cuando llegue a casa tiene que estudiar para un examen de física, escucha la primera explosión. Y tiene la impresión que su corazón se para. Escucha la segunda aún más cerca. Y la vocecita insistente y díscola calla de golpe haciendo que todas callen con ella. Kim Possible solo puede contener la respiración, querría mirar hacia atrás, pero no puede, solo puede mirar hacia delante.

---------

**NdA:** ¡¡McGuffin!! ¡¡Continuará!! (¡Qué raro se me hace escribir esto oye!XDDD) ¿Comentarios?


End file.
